1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a floodwall system that provides protection against coastal flooding or storm surge and the installation method thereof.
2. Background Discussion
Coastal cities such as New York City have experience unprecedented damages caused by storm surge and flood water due to extreme weather conditions such as hurricane, super storms, and rising of sea levels. When super storm Sandy hit New York City, it forced a record 13-foot storm surge that overflowed the city's historic waterfront, flooded the financial district and subway tunnels and cut power to nearly a million people. New York City had to shut down its mass transit system, schools, the stock exchange, tunnels, and Broadway. Thousands of new New Yorkers who lived close to the shore were ordered to evacuate from their homes, most of which were inundated by the storm surge.
Damage from flood water has been experienced by human beings for thousands of years. Permanent civil structures including walls, barriers, and levees have been traditionally used to provide protections against storm surge. However, they have several drawbacks in view of current development practices and weather threats. More communities have been developed along coastal areas and river fronts because of the attractiveness of the scenery view and lifestyle. Erecting permanent structures to stop flood water is not favored by local communities because those structures are not aesthetically appealing.